Durin's Song
by QueenMilaAshdown
Summary: When Mahal created the dwarves, there was no Heartsong hidden within their minds. Not till someone came and sat with Durin and sung to him as he slept. Their song settled in Durin's heart and never left. Mahal liked it so much he spun similar melodies within his other dwarves. They in turn watched over Durin's Folk as the Ages passed on.


**So, apologies to those who were hoping for me to be updating my other stories. I do have stuff written for them, but it's the next chapter that does not want to be written. I sit and try and it blows spectacularly up in my face. So, I'm not going to try and force it. On the other hand, my brain hasn't shut up about this one and so here we are. I am taking liberties here, it's FANFICTION people! If you gripe at me about not sticking to the rules of this universe, well…that kinda seems stupid in my opinion. I am entitled to do whatever the hell I want here and if you don't like it then simply don't read it. That said, I do appreciate good criticism. So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize by J.R.R. Tolkien or Peter Jackson, I do not own!**

* * *

**Prologue**

She remembers waking.

She woke surrounded by heat and earth. There were two beings curled up on either side of her. The one to her left had scales that glittered a deep red while the one to her right was colored the iciest blue, nearly white in their paleness. She herself was absolutely white. The two beings shifted and rose, spreading magnificent wings that seemed to fill the sky, and roared a greeting to her. She bulged a similar greeting, nowhere near as loud but just as proud and mighty.

She remembers learning.

She learned that in the form she had been born in, her true form, she could breath fire. The flames would lick her body but they would not be able to harm her.

She learned that she could fly and thus soared above the clouds chasing down the sun, the moon, and the lights that twinkled far away and beyond her reach. She never could seem to catch any of them but that suited her just fine.

She learned that she had the ability to choose other forms but was warned to choose those forms wisely. Once chosen there was no changing them and she would only be allowed two others. She kept these instructions close to her heart to ensure that she never forgot.

She learned of the melodies that sang through the air. She would sit and listen for days on end. She could identify the song of the sun verses the melody of the stars given enough time to listen. However she rarely if ever did it after the once.

She remembers traveling.

She traveled far and wide to better study the world she was in.

She traveled to the highest peaks and lowest valleys, skimming the surfaces of the great bodies of water that seemed to stretch on forever.

She traveled in the company of others and listened to the tales they told.

She traveled alone and made her own discoveries. On one such journey she came upon those whom she later learned were the Creators and the ones who had breathed life upon the land. They intrigued her and so she stayed near them.

She remembers watching.

She watched as the one later called Eru or Ilúvatar shaped creatures, ones that seemed to hold the light of the stars within their very bodies. The words that Ilúvatar whispered to them flowed like a river and she learned it, even if she felt it did not suit her tongue. The grace of the language was too otherworldly and their beauty burned too brightly for her to bear and so she let them be.

She watched as the one later called Aulë or Mahal shaped creatures reminiscent of the ones made by Eru. They did not have the same blinding beauty within them and so she liked them. They were born through fire and heat and earth and stone and reminded her of home. Mahal let her watch and even draw close. She would curl up nearby and listen to him as he spoke of his creations. Of his love and devotion for them. Of the Seven Fathers he created to lead them. How he made them as strong and unyielding as a mountain, unwilling to bow to anyone. How he passed his love of the beauty of the riches of the earth to them, in the hopes that they would love them just as much as he. When he woke them and taught them to speak, she stayed out of sight but listened and learned with them and Mahal let her.

Then Ilúvatar came. She ran and hid in the shadows, worried at what the great being would to the little beings that Mahal had created.

She watched as Ilúvatar and Mahal talked, how Mahal bowed his head to Ilúvatar before taking up his hammer.

She watched as Mahal made to swing at the Seven Fathers, tears rolling down his cheeks, and how they cowered before him, something they had never done before.

She watched as Ilúvatar stayed Mahal's hand, how he spoke to Mahal and how Mahal bowed his head once more.

She watched as Ilúvatar put all of Mahal's creatures to sleep and then left. Only then did she dare to approach Mahal again and he welcomed her. He told her how Ilúvatar had blessed his creatures, the dwarves he called them, but that they had to wait till the children of Ilúvatar were woken up before Mahal's could awaken again. She followed him as he went amongst the different mountains and laid the dwarves to rest within the rock. She observed that it was his favorite that he left till last and she asked about him. Mahal called him Durin and he interested her. She recalled eyes blue as the sea on a calm day. She recalled that he had been the strongest. Her curiosity overruled any thought of returning with Mahal and so she curled up beside Durin, intent on remaining with him until he woke up for he was alone and she wished to speak with him. She eventually fell asleep to the melodies on the wind, content with knowing that Mahal would let none disturb Durin and therefore she was safe.


End file.
